Wake Up!
by Nebula the Hedgehog
Summary: Shadow was really upset about yesterday with that blue Faker. So he stays in bed, not wanting to get up. But with his girlfriend Nebula, tries something to wake him up.


**Shadula: Wake up!**

Shadow the black and red hedgehog was snoring in his bed; he and Sonic live in the same house with each other. Sonic left the house earlier, to pick up Amy for their date. Nebula asked if she can go to Shadow's room, he said 'yes' and he carries his pink girlfriend in bridle style and sped off.

Shadow was too sleepy to get out of bed, his quills were messy. Nebula came into Shadow's room.

"Shadow, wakey wakey" Nebula said, but Shadow rolls over, and groan sluggishly.

"Shadow. Come on, get your lazy butt up" Nebula shook his shoulder.

"Not….now…." Shadow mutters, putting his pillow on his head.

"Come on Mr. Ultimate Lazy Butt. Get up" Nebula said.

"….no….." Shadow muffle moans through his pillow.

"Shadow! Get up!" Nebula yells loudly to get him up. But that didn't work. Nebula sighs, she then got an evil idea.

"All right, Shadsy, looks like I'll have to sit on your back" Nebula smirked evilly. This cause Shadow to react. But too late.

"….UUUUGGGHHH!..." Shadow groans. Nebula was sitting on his back, he tries to move but it was no use.

"Are you awake?"

"…..You think?..." Shadow groans.

"Good. I can feel that you're very tense Shadow. What did you do last night with Faker?" Nebula asked as she rubs Shadow's back.

"Since when do you call him Faker?"

"I don't, you never call him Sonic. So I'll just say Faker" Nebula said.

"Fine. Faker was reading my personal journal since midnight"

"And?"

"And he was laughing too hard on what he read in my journal" Shadow groans.

"It can't be that bad, what was it?" Nebula continuing to rub his tense back.

"Remember last week that we had our date at the pool place?" Nebula nods, "Well, he read the part in my entry of when you and I lost our balance on the edge of the pool and we fell in the water by accident. It was really not funny" Shadow grumbles.

"Oh, yeah I remember that. But Shadow, don't feel embarrassed" Nebula massaging his quills, as it made him purr. This made Nebula smile.

"I already am embarrassed; Faker still remembers it and he'll never stop laughing" Shadow groans.

"Shadow it's all right. I'm not laughing at you. And don't worry, I'll take care of that blue Faker. Until he comes back from his date with Amy" Nebula said as she pets Shadow's messy quills to relax him.

"Thanks, Nebs. I can't wait to see the look on his face" Shadow chuckles.

"Me too. It's funny how he reacts when I get mad at him. The last time I did that to him, he screamed like a girl" Nebula snickers.

"What a Faker he is" Shadow said.

"I should bring my video recorder to film this" Nebula said as she left the house to go get her video recorder at her place.

* * *

**_3 hours later_**

Sonic dropped off his girlfriend Amy to her apartment. After he dropped her off, he heads back to his place. As he arrived back to his house, he went inside and heads to his room.

"What a lovely date with my Amy Rose. I should write this memory on my journal. After that, I'll read Faker's journal again" Sonic chuckles. He then looks for his journal, from under his bed but it was gone.

"What? My journal, where is it?" Sonic panics. Just then, he hears a snicker. He saw a blue-violet hedgehog standing near his door. She had Sonic's blue journal in her hand. Sonic's jaw dropped, she might have read it.

"What are you doing with my journal, Nebula?" Sonic growing nervous.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe because you read my boyfriend's journal" Nebula smirking evilly.

"Oh, shit" Sonic was busted. Nebula chuckles evilly.

"You sure are busted, bro. Shadow told me about this, and you know what happens" Nebula grins. Sonic gulps in fear.

"I'm so dead, am I?" Sonic backs away.

"Indeed you are, Sonic. You are about to be punished badly" Nebula said with a scary voice. She walks up to him, thinking that she'll beat the crap out of him, but she did something else.

"This is going to be fun. You might want to run, Sonic" Nebula smirks evilly.

"Uh….why?"

"Because I'm going to chase you. Run for your life, Faker!" Nebula chuckles.

"Aaaahhhh! I'm out of here!" Sonic zooms out of his room, as Nebula flew after him. They went out the door. Shadow with his girlfriend's video recorder, was shoe skating after the two hedgehogs.

"NEBULA! IF YOU READ MY JOURNAL, I WILL READ YOURS WHEN I GET TO AMY'S APARTMENT AND STEAL IT!" Sonic still running fast.

"If you do, I will kick your ass!" Nebula shouted.  
"YIKES! OKAY, I WON'T READ YOURS! YET! HAHAHAHA!" Sonic laughing.

"Keep running SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!" Nebula throws her purple energy blast at him but missed.

"AAHH! I'M SORRY! I'LL BE A GOOD BOY, I SWEAR!" Sonic begging.

"Let's see how sorry you are!" Nebula flying after him.

While Shadow records the video.

"I can't wait to see the look on Faker's face when I show him the video" Shadow chuckles.

The End.


End file.
